happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "It Came from the Galaxy". Plot (In outer space, a doomship was moving, heading to a planet inhabited by penguins) *Queen Cona: Well, well, well. What do i see here? *Soldier #1: Look like we're arriving to a planet shortly. *Soldier #2: Ah ha. Now it is the time to invade from a planet. *Queen Cona: Ah yes. Let's go my minions. (The doomship arrived at Drip Drop Galaxy) *Queen Cona: What is this planet anyways? Just water? Do you think i need a drink of water? *Soldier #3: No. We're not going to drink. We're going to invade. *Queen Cona: Alright. We're going to destroy a few planets together. *Soldier #1: There's a lot of little planets around here. *Queen Cona: Ah ha. This will be fun and easy. *Soldier #2: What do we have here? Penguins? *Queen Cona: Penguins are much fun to destroy. They can't fly like ducks. Hehehehehehehehehehehe. *Soldier #3: Now start destroying. *Queen Cona: Alright. 100 YEARS LATER (Somewhere in the rocky lava plains, a dark Koopatrol looked into the skull of a dry bone) *Koopatrol #1: Captain, is there something to drink? *???: No. I hate to say that this plumber killed my best friend back at Dinosaur Land. *Koopatrol #2: The Mario Brothers? *???: Yes. I see danger everywhere. And what happen to Bowser and his minions? *Psycho Kamek: Bad news captain. Bowser's Castle has blow up into pieces. *???: No. How coulddddddd you send me bad news like thiisssss? *Psycho Kamek: I'm just telling you. I found his dead body in the shore of a lava beach. *???: Correct. I will tell you the truth or not when i get backkkkkkkk. *walked in to the dead body of Bowser in a dry lava beach* *Psycho Kamek: Such a easy search to do. (In the lava beach, the dark koopatrol found the dead body of Bowser) *???: You shall rise, and be my lord. I will make you a dry warrior. *heal Dry Bowser, making him put back into pieces in his body* *Dry Bowser: *roars* *???: Lord Bowser, you finally returned. What happen to you? Why didn't you tell me you were deaaaaddddd? *Dry Bowser: Those plumbers and penguins killed me to the lava. I want to rematch them by the time we rebuild our troop once again. *???: Good. Then i should send in my minions to do the work for you. *Psycho Kamek: Oh captain, Bowser is still alive as a Dry Bone. *Dry Bowser: I lost my memory. Who are you and why did you send me here? *Basilisx: Oh, i'm Captain Basilisx. I send you here to revive you back to lifffeeeeee. *Dry Bowser: Are you sick or something? Speak up. *Basilisx: This is my voiicccceeee. I'm going to send in a group of Koopatrols now to get you back into the kingdom. *Dry Bowser: Oh yes. Now that what i'm talking about. Teamwork. (In the Mushroom Kingdom, a biddybug crawl into the rock, hoping on a pod as the camera moves foward to Mario's house. Parakarry deliever the mail to Mario's mailbox. *Parakarry: Mail call! *fly off* *Mario: *in his pajamas, coming from the door and walking to his mail box* Ah, i wonder who is this? *read the letter* Oh, it's from Princess Peach. (Inside of Mario's house) *Luigi: Mario, i can't find my cap. *Mario: Luigi, we were suppose to go to the meeting today. *Luigi: What meeting? For plumbering? *Mario: No. This is a invitation for our meeting today in the morning. *Luigi: In the morning? I didn't get any breakfast. *Mario: Don't worry. We'll have a lot of fun there. Toadbert is coming over to give us the tips for the future of our kingdom. *Luigi: Okay then. Get dressed. *Mario: Okie dokie. We be here in no time. (Mario and Luigi are dressed, jumping into their karts and ready to go to the castle) *Luigi: Buckle up. *Mario: Where are the seat belts? *Luigi: That doesn't matter. My kart doesn't have one. *Mario: Me either. Let's just drive to the castle. *Luigi: Okie dokie. Here we go. (Mario and Luigi drive their karts on their way to the castle) MARIO + HAPPY FEET MISSION QUEST (In another dimension at Penguin-Land, Antarctica) *Mumble: Good morning Erik. *Erik: Good morning dad. *Mumble: What do you want from breakfast? *Erik: I want shrimp. *Mumble: Shrimp? Anything else for a big breakfast? *Erik: I also want plankton as well. *Mumble: Plankton? I think Seymour ate one of those once. Coming right up. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Seymour: Good morning penguins. *Mumble: How it going? *Seymour: Pretty much good. *Gloria: Oh, i forget that we're having a big breakfast today. *Mumble: A big breakfast? *Erik: Daddy is right. *Seymour: Yeah, come right over. Noah is going to have a big buffet on his own. *Mumble: Yeah, let's go. (In Snow Hill Island) *Phoenix: Good morning penguins. *Catherine: Good morning my love. *Shippo: Good morning daddy. *Phoenix: Good morning Catherine. Good morning, son. How about we go get some food to eat? *Shippo: The store? *Phoenix: No. We never have a store. *Catherine: Oh, i know. How about underwater? *Phoenix: Great. This make me want to go under the sea. *Shippo: I want to go swimming. *Catherine: Me too. *Phoenix: We have a small ice pool. A friend of mine will watch over Shippo while you and I hunt for fish. *Shippo: I be good. *Phoenix: Good. Let's take you to my friend who will watch over you. *Perxio: It is i, Perxio. *Shippo: Perxio? *Phoenix: Oh, i didn't see you there. *Perxio: Yeah, i just came back from Adelie-Land to visit Lovelace and Hugh. They wanted to know something on the fate of the universe. There was a octopus named Chakron. *Phoenix: We know that Perxio. It already been days after our fight with Bowser. Look like you're going to be the babysitter this time. *Perxio: What? Me? I can't take care 2 or 3 kids at the same time. *Phoenix: The only kid you'll be taking care of is my son, Shippo. *Perxio: Okay then. Not a problem. *Phoenix: Ok, we’re trusting you to take care of my son. *Perxio: You trusted me. *Phoenix: Yes. You're the one i trusted nether Mumble or Ramón. *Perxio: That's right. I'm it. *Phoenix: Shippo, stay here. Perxio, take care of him. *Perxio: I got it. *Phoenix: Ok, let’s go Catherine. *Perxio: Gonna need it. *Phoenix: Ok then, let’s get going so we can go catch fish. *Catherine: Okay Phoenix, time for a nice dip underwater. (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi arrived at Peach's Castle for the meeting) *Mario: We made it in time. *Luigi: Alright, i wonder what Peach is up too. *Mario: Let's check inside. (Inside of Princess Peach's Castle) *Toadsworth: Hello Mario and Luigi, glad you made it in. *Toad: You made it in time. *Toadette: Glad to have you here. *Toadbert: Well, look like we're a full house together, by boogity! *Princess Peach: Made it on time. *Mario: Ready for the meeting? *Princess Peach: Yeah. Please come over to the dinner table where we eat. *Luigi: Are we having lunch right now? *Toadsworth: No. Meeting's now. Lunch's later. *Luigi: Okay, you got me. (Back at Snow Hill Island, Phoenix and Catherine return to the surface, bringing a pack of fish for Shippo) *Phoenix: There we go. *Catherine: I caught a few. *Shippo: Wow. *Perxio: Oh boy, you know what lunch is. *Phoenix: Fish. *Shippo: Yummy. *Perxio: Not bad after all. *Catherine: We did the hard work we can. *Phoenix: And we made sure to bring back plenty of fish for us as well as Shippo. *Perxio: You did well. Now you're making me hungry. *Catherine: I feel hungry for breakfast. *Perxio: Me too. *Phoenix: Then, breakfast is served. *Shippo: Om nom. *Perxio: Taste like chicken. *Phoenix: It feel like a great start for the day. *Shippo: Oh yeah. *Perxio: Yummy Yummy Fish Breakfast. *Phoenix: This is a good day. *Shippo: *chew on the fish* This will start the day. *Perxio: Safe and sound. *Phoenix: Yeah. *Catherine: Anything to catch like crab? *Shippo: No thanks, i'm okay with that. *Phoenix: I won’t take chances on crab. I’d rather only catch fish. *Perxio: I think fish is better. *Phoenix: You got that right. *Shippo: I take fish over crab. *Phoenix: Me too. *Shippo: Good thing to come. *Phoenix: And together, we will alway catch fish! *Shippo: Yeah! (Back at Princess Peach's castle in the dinning table for the meeting) *Mario: So Toadsworth, have any news to share? *Toadsworth: Yes. Ever since the death of Bowser, we have finally opened another warp pipe to enter through dimensions. *Luigi: Cool. What about Flipside? *Toadsworth: Flipside? You be flipping around all over the world before ending up in Flopside. *Luigi: Oh no, that a bad idea. *Princess Peach: What happen if we enter Luigi's mind. *Luigi: No. Not into the Dream World. You know i get nightmares before i get big. *Starlow: You won't get bigger if you have a nightmare. *Luigi: Starlow? *Toad: Oh my, what are you doing here? *Starlow: I came to check on you guys. Is there a new threat going on? *Princess Peach: No. But you're welcome to come. *Starlow: Oh thanks, glad i could have a seat with you guys. *Toadsworth: You don't need to sit. *Starlow: Oh, i can fly like a bee. *Mario: I have a favor, why not entering Mumble's world. *Princess Peach: That a great idea. *Toadbert: Uh huh, we got the plan going, by boogity! *Toadette: Oh yeah, i never got to pet a penguin. *Starlow: They do bite like ducks if you get closer to them. *Mario: Mumble and his friends won't harm you. They're nice. *Luigi: Very cute penguins. *Starlow: So, what are we waiting for? *Princess Peach: Is the professor coming over like you promise Luigi? *Luigi: No. I didn't invite him. He will fall asleep and Robo Mario and R.O.B. will have to carry him for the whole day. That would be a total disaster. *Toadsworth: Okay then. You know how it works, let's go to the warp pipe room. I think we used one of those since the X-Nauts invasion. *Mario: Yeah. Shame on Ripto for doing this mess. *Luigi: Spyro alway kicked his butt. Look like we cleaned everything up before the Star Festival. *Toadbert: Come on boys, let's try one of those warp pipes, by boogity! *Starlow: Woo hoo, i can't wait to try them on. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Luigi: Let's a go. (At Adelie-Land, Sven, Hugh and Lovelace are having a conversation) *Hugh: So who is this Chakron guy is? *Lovelace: You will meet him. I'll take you to his mind any second. *Sven: Wait, are we going into his body? *Hugh: Are we getting choked? *Lovelace: No. You won't get choked. We're entering another dimension in any second. *Hugh: Let not hope Ramón doesn't ruin it for us. *Sven: You got that right. *Lovelace: Okay. *close his eyes* Chakron, can you hear me? (At Plack Beach, Chakron hear a sense from Lovelace) *Chakron: Oh yes, i can hear you. *Lovelace: Come over to Adelie-Land, we need a few orders to do. *Chakron: Sure. I come coming for you. *teleport to Antarctica* (Chakron arrive at Adelie-Land) *Hugh: Whoa. Is he a octopus? *Lovelace: *open his eyes* Yes, he made it. *Chakron: Good morning Lovelace, we finally met again. *Lovelace: Good to you. *Sven: So, do you want to samba for a bit? *Chakron: No. I do not have time for dancing. I want to know who is this Esequiel guy is. *Lovelace: He is a tickle inventor who came to us once. He also save the world from evil and bad guys alike. *Chakron: Is he some kind of superhero? *Lovelace: Most likely. He fight off the predators and kick them out of here. I hope we arrive at Paulet Island soon. *Chakron: What is Paulet Island? *Lovelace: It's like a small island. His tickle lab must be here somewhere. *Chakron: I may want to check it out. *Lovelace: If you can my friend. *Hugh: Yeah, you should check it out. *Chakron: What are you waiting for? Let's move. *Lovelace: Alright, i can't wait to leave. *Sven: I'm coming with you. *Hugh: I'll come. *Lovelace: Good. Stick together. *Hugh: Yeah, we know. It’s better that way. *Chakron: Let's go. *Hugh: Alright. (Hugh and Lovelace stick on Chakron) *Chakron: Um, Sven.You have to stick with me. *Sven: But i can fly. I have wings. *Chakron: I don't trust you being a slowpoke on the way out. Just stick with me. *Sven: Fine. Do you need instructions to get to Paulet Island? *Chakron: No thanks. I know Paulet Island. I'll get to the island shortly. *Lovelace: Alright, let's move. *Hugh: Right, let’s do it. *Chakron: Okie dokie. *Hugh: Let’s go! (Chakron, Hugh, Sven and Lovelace swim into Paulet Island. At Paulet Island.) *Josesito: I see the beautiful sky, do you Esequiel? *Esequiel: Yes. You know how the world goes. *Josesito: Why most of the planets are shaped round? Do you think the world is flat? *Esequiel: Most planets are round. This planet is round. Everything is round. Even the universe. *Josesito: I see the point. *Esequiel: I see something strange. *Josesito: A predator? *Esequiel: No. I see......Lovelace! *Josesito: I also see Hugh. *Esequiel: And a octopus? (The group arrived at the beach) *Lovelace: Esequiel, Josesito! *Esequiel: Oh, hi Lovelace. *Josesito: The man is here. *Hugh: We are here. *Esequiel: *get down* Hello there. *Josesito: *get down* What is the squid doing here? *Chakron: I am not a squid. I am a octopus. *Esequiel: You're an octopus. *Chakron: Yeah. My name is Chakron. *Esequiel: Chakron? Seem interesting. *Josesito: That a nice name. *Esequiel: Cha-cron, right? *Chakron: No. It's Cha-kron. *Esequiel: Oh. It has a K next to the R. *Chakron: That's right penguin. *Esequiel: You made a deal so far. *Chakron: We just met. I have heard about you. *Esequiel: Us? Really? That's cool. *Josesito: Wait, since when? *Chakron: You guys are part time world savers. You protect the island, you protect the people and you protect the continent. *Esequiel: Oh wow, he really know us. *Hugh: Yeah, I see that. *Chakron: My pleasure. *Esequiel: Alright, we made a deal now. *Chakron: So, you have a tickle lab, right? *Esequiel: Yes. I have one on my own. *Chakron: Good, we need to check out your lab. *Esequiel: You're not a theft, are you? *Chakron: No. Report me in. *Esequiel: Let's go. (In Esequiel's Tickle Lab outside) *Esequiel: Ah ha, we made it in. *Chakron: So is this your lab? *Esequiel: Yes. It's a tickle lab. Some is my other inventions. *Chakron: Look neat. Feel like a decent room to stay. *Esequiel: Oh, the back is my garage where i put all of my old stuff in it. *Chakron: Like watching a movie and playing video games? *Esequiel: No. I don't do that type of stuff. I study all day. *Chakron: Okay then. Let's go inside. *Hugh: After you, friend. *Esequiel: Wait. This is an elevator. It will take you down to my lab. Remember, it's a small one. Don't make fun of it. *Hugh: Okay. *Chakron: I won't. *Josesito: Don't be a loco kind of guy. *Chakron: Okay. I dare you. *Esequiel: Let's go in. Shall we? (Inside Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Chakron: Wow, i never seen this place before. *Esequiel: Yeah, this is where i keep all of my stuff here. *Hugh: Where do you sleep in? *Esequiel: A have a small bed to sleep in. *Sven: Anything else? *Esequiel: It's just my inventions. I have a book to study for the island. *Chakron: Like what? Learning math? *Esequiel: No. I'm don't do school anymore. I'm done, it's finished. *Josesito: Hey, can you check your laptop for the Mushroom Kingdom? *Esequiel: Wait, what? Why would you want to check a universe out? *Josesito: I want to see if Chakron lives in the Mushroom Kingdom? *Chakron: I came from the Mushroom Universe, but Mario and Luigi live in the Mushroom Kingdom. *Esequiel: Oh. *Josesito: I see. *Esequiel: Well, can we go to the Mushroom Kingdom? *Chakron: I wish we could, but there are two known penguins who save the world with you. *Josesito: Montay and Shippo? *Chakron: Yes. Bring them over here for a meeting. *Esequiel: I will do the job. *Josesito: I'll look for them. *Chakron: Remember to bring them here. *Esequiel: Alright. I'll do my job. *Josesito: Ok, I'll bring the kids here. *Chakron: I trust you to do it. *Esequiel: Yes. We won't fail you. *Josesito: We do our very best. *Esequiel: Let's go outside, it's nice and warm out there. (Outside) *Lovelace: So you made it all clear, right? *Esequiel: Yes my man. We can fly still. *Chakron: That's very good. I thought Sven can fly. *Sven: I am a puffin. *Chakron: Okay. You penguins can fly, right? *Esequiel: Yes. But Hugh and Lovelace can't fly. *Lovelace: I'm too old. *Hugh: We penguins cannot fly. *Chakron: There are a lot of flightless birds out there in the world. *Esequiel: Yeah. I knew ducks can't fly. *Josesito: We can fly. *Lovelace: I know. Ready to find the heroes? *Esequiel: Yes. We are ready to find Montay and Shippo. *Hugh: Alright. Now find the heroes. *Esequiel: We bet. Let's go Josesito. (Esequiel and Josesito fly to find Montay and Shippo) *Hugh: Sure they can fly but why not us? (In the sky, Esequiel and Josesito are searching for Montay and Shippo) *Esequiel: What can we find first? *Josesito: Let split it up. You find Montay and i find Shippo. *Esequiel: No big deal. *Josesito: I'll go to Snow Hill Island for Shippo. *Esequiel: I'll look for Montay at Cape Adare. *Josesito: Alright. Now let's get searching. *Esequiel: Okie dokie. (At Cape Adare, Montay was packing fish with his parents) *Montay: Man, that all we got. *Fastino: I'm really sure you got away with this. *Hersila: This feel so good. *Montay: Ah ha, you finally brought me lunch. *Fastino: I knew i would since you are my favorite son. *Montay: Thank you dad. *Fastino: You're welcome. *Montay: Yummy. (Esequiel arrived at Cape Adare) *Montay: Esequiel? *Esequiel: Oh hey Montay, it's nice to see you. *Montay: I didn't know you came. *Fastino: Look who's here? *Hersila: It's our boy. *Esequiel: Yep, i came to pick him up. *Montay: But, where are we going? *Esequiel: We're going on a quest. There is someone you like to meet. *Montay: Who? *Esequiel: When we get there. *Montay: Ok then. I'm not trying to rush you. *Fastino: So Esequiel, where are you going? *Esequiel: Snow Hill Island. *Hersila: Okay then, look out for the cold weather. *Esequiel: I will. *Montay: Fast and quick. *Esequiel: Come on my boy, we got a lotta things to do. *Montay: Okay Esequiel. I know what we're up to. *Esequiel: Let's go. *Montay: Here we go. (At Snow Hill Island, Josesito arrive to pick up Shippo) *Josesito: Hello there Shippo. *Shippo: Oh hi Josesito. *Perxio: Oh hey there. I didn't see you there. *Josesito: Oh Perxio, you're here. *Perxio: Yes. I'm here. What brings you here today? *Josesito: We're going on a quest. *Perxio: A quest? That's cool. *Shippo: It's going to be fun. *Josesito: I'm excited. *Phoenix: I hope you take good care of him. *Josesito: I will. *Perxio: Good to know. *Catherine: I hope my boy is okay. *Josesito: We promise. *Shippo: I'm ready to go. *Josesito: We sure are. *Phoenix: I have some new powers to try. I will be coming along. *Josesito: You're coming too? *Phoenix: Yeah. I trained with Esequiel once. Now i want to see him again with a training skill. *Josesito: A training skill? It can rhyme with a test or a challenge. *Phoenix: That either both. *Shippo: Okay, can we get over with it? *Josesito: Yeah. That's a long ride from us. *Phoenix: If everyone is ready, we should get going. *Catherine: I hope you boys are okay. *Shippo: We'll be fine. *Phoenix: We will be fine, Catherine. *Perxio: I'm gonna miss you. *Josesito: We'll be fine. *Phoenix: Yes. We will be just fine, friend. *Perxio: Right on. *Josesito: Let's go. *Catherine: I hope you guys are safe. *Josesito: We're clear to go. *Shippo: Let's go daddy and Josesito. *Phoenix: Ok. Let’s get going. *Shippo: Josesito, hold Phoenix. *Josesito: Man, this is going to be a bumpy ride on the way to the island. (Esequiel and Montay arrive) *Esequiel: Hello there. *Josesito: Oh, glad you could make it on time. *Montay: Do we really have to carry? *Josesito: Yes. Montay, you hold Phoenix on the way to the island. *Montay: That's be good. *Phoenix: Sound good to me. *Esequiel: All set? *Josesito: Yes. *Perxio: Good luck guys. *Josesito: Let's go for real. *Phoenix: Alright! *Montay: Okie dokie. (Montay hold Phoenix as the rest of the heroes fly to Paulet Island) *Montay: Man, this is fun. *Phoenix: Look at the view. It's so high from below. *Esequiel: That's what the world is like. *Montay: Yeah. Fly like the wind. *Phoenix: You got that right. *Esequiel: I wonder what are we gonna do today? *Phoenix: First We are going to find some allies to help us on our quest. *Esequiel: We have allies back home. Lovelace is waiting for us here with a new friend from another dimension. *Montay: I wonder who could it be. *Phoenix: Yeah. He may be a frog or a lizard. *Esequiel: I'm not going to say it. You'll find out on the way to the island. *Phoenix: Ok, we can wait. *Montay: Okie dokie once again. *Esequiel: Well, that's good. *Phoenix: Yeah. *Montay: Uh huh. *Esequiel: Anything to eat before we go to the island? *Montay: No. I'm good. *Phoenix: I just ate breakfast. *Josesito: Nothing much. *Esequiel: Okay then. Just in case. *Shippo: There it is. The island. *Phoenix: Alright. We will set down there. *Josesito: Let's land. (The penguins land on the cliff of the island) *Montay: Paulet Island, huh? *Phoenix: Yes, we are here. *Shippo: It feel warm, doesn't it? *Montay: Yes. The rocks didn't look bad on the way here. *Esequiel: Now we are going to my lab, you're going to meet someone you liked. *Montay: Lovelace? *Josesito: You just spoiled the answer. *Esequiel: Oh, my bad. A new person is going to meet you on the way to my lab. *Montay: Ok. What else? *Esequiel: Nothing much. Just a few old friends we got. *Shippo: That's a lot of people on the island. *Esequiel: Yeah, many of them. *Montay: Oh my. *Esequiel: Come on my friends, what are you waiting for? *Montay: Let's go boys. Don't waste time. *Phoenix: Let’s do it. *Shippo: Okie dokie. (In Esequiel's Tickle Lab outside) *Montay: Fresh breath of Earth. *Phoenix: Well what are we waiting for? *Esequiel: Let's go in. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions